mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Tam-illee
Appearance Tam-illee were engineered from foxes, the third race to be engineered by humans. They were given the plantigrade feet of humans, and five fingers and toes (different from the first races engineered, who only had four). In general, they have fewer constitution problems, but do have a very messed up reproductive system. They look more like man than like foxes, and walk more upright than do the first race engineered, the Seersa...they also do not grow or shed fur with the seasons, their fur being a uniform shortness to their bodies, perhaps half an inch long at the longest. Special Attributes Tam-illee sweat, unlike the Seersa, who pant; they also have a more developed ability to sense electrical fields, like sharks. Some individuals have developed this sense more than others. Coloring Tam-illee are colored like the foxes of earth, and come in silver, gray, red, russet, brown, orange, blue-ish gray, white, and black; they also can be tipped in those colors. They often have 'socks' on their hands and feet and ears, though they do not have to. Almost all of them, however, do have ventral surfaces of a lighter color, usually light grays, buffs, creams, white, or soft yellows. Their hair/headfur can be any of the normal colors, but is usually a color close to their fur color...black, brown, red, gray, silver, white, bluish-gray, or blonde/yellow. Tam-illee, growing older, usually sport white or silver hairs, like humans. Religion The Tam-illee are monotheistic in nature, and have only one major religion, that of Iley (Ih-lay), the God. The Tam-illee believe that Iley is in all things, and watches all things, and will aid you in your life in strange ways if you ask it. Iley is a loving God and the Tam-illee are a faithful people. They have 'churches', per se, but mostly pray outside, where they may be surrounded by the wonders that Iley created. Though the Tam-illee are a faithful people, they are not inclined to fanaticism, as Iley-am (the religion) does not lend itself to it. Iley-tam (people who worship Iley) encourage only understanding and acceptance of other religions. Their bible is called the Ilum-iley, and was written by the founders of the religion, Genia and Falrey, male and female. Both sexes may serve as 'priests'; they are allowed to marry and have children, and act as primary speakers at the rituals in the chapels. Many Tam-illee are encouraged to serve for at least a few months as a priest, and they usually enjoy the time; priests are given great respect (though they are not themselves worshipped). Those who are a part of iley-am profess in a belief in the soul (called 'mii'), and in an afterlife, though they don't really know about reincarnation. Pairing/Relationships The society of the Tam-illee is completely children-based. The children are protected above all other citizens, followed by the elderly. The difficulty Tam-illee have in conceiving has put great weight on monogamy, since most Tam-illee will be able to have only one child, if they're lucky. Tam-illee are somewhat reticent to begin relationships and choose them with great care; they spend much of their time prospecting for a mate, as they want the greatest amount of time to try conceiving that child. Intercourse isn't really considered a playful thing...it takes back-seat to the finding of a compatible mate, a soulmate (which the Tam-illee generally have an ardent belief in). Family Because of their great problems with reproduction, family, especially children, are of vital importance and significance. There are few other races that love and protect and cherish their children more than the Tam-illee. Tam-illee parents do not divorce when they have children, until the children have grown and moved out; if a Tam-illee woman has a child out of wedlock (highly unusual to the point of being legendary), the man responsible marries her immediately. Elders are also cherished in this culture; families of Tam-illee usually stay in the same house, generations of them living together. Upon marriage, the couple will usually move out of the house until they have a child; then they move back in and join the rest of their family. Elders are usually charged with taking care of the children, which in general they enjoy very much. Because of this role, the elderly are held in high regard, as they shape the minds of children as much as parents or school does. Crimes against the elderly or children on Tam-ley are so rare as to be famous. FoundNames Each starts out 'Unfound'. When something profound happens, they can take or change their 'last' name to celebrate that change. Often it is a change in insight that prompts such a change in name. See Mindlink for examples of this. And we need an entry in this wiki marked Foundnames, Found-names, and Found names. Art Any of the characters listed below that have sketches will illustrate the Tam-illee. Tam-illee Characters and books (needs to have links)(and art?) Carevei Earthhunger, Elements of Freedom Eleyna, Mindline Harem Rose, Alysha's Fall Heather SecuresTheFuture, Family, Queen's Tams Jander, Mindtouch, teaching assistant Jender Forthstars, Second Joel Starstep, A Distant Sun, Claws and Ships Jonah NotAgain, Earthrise Kayla, Mindtouch, girl patient Lafayette Kindlesflame, Mindtouch, Healer Laniis, Even the Wingless Livia Navigatrix, Family, Queen's Tams Malia Navigatrix, Her Instruments & Family, Queen's tams Maubery, Captain, In the line of duty Meekie, Mindtouch, girl patient Milara, Tears Nathan, Alysha's Fall Rispa, Alysha's Fall Silhouette, Rosettes and Ribbons, mentioned as a fashion leader Sydnie Unfound, Precious Things Taylor Goodfix, Her Instruments, Queen's Tams Terrell, Season's Meaning unnamed Directions person, Alysha's Fall unnamed Engineer, The case of the poisoned house unnamed Healer assistant, Mindline unnamed Lieutenant Commander, Even the Wingless unnamed patients, several, Mindline unnamed prior embassador, Even the Windless Category:Aliens